


convenience store

by qtyeonj



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oops, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a mess, but ultimately failed, how do u tag on this site wth, self indulgent ngl, tried to make a theme, you’ll notice how i tried to shove it back at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtyeonj/pseuds/qtyeonj
Summary: somehow, wooseok and jinhyuk always seemed to meet at that convenience store. maybe that was the beginning of their story.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	convenience store

**Author's Note:**

> my first ao3 fic!! idk man this was just really self indulgent, and i just wanted weishin,,  
also yes i did try to make it related to the actual title (which worked at the beginning !) but i kinda just,,, did a Big Swerve at the end oops i’m so sorry
> 
> but nonetheless, i do hope you enjoy!!

the air of the store was cold, and wooseok shivered as he walked to the tables at the front of the store. holding his ramen in one hand, and a can of soda in the other, he thanked the cashier before making his way out.

it's was almost 11 at night, and the exhaustion he's been feeling throughout the day finally began truly kicking in. with university and work constantly stressing him out, moments of peace and quiet is hard to come by.

"hey, could i sit here?" looking up from his food, wooseok saw someone looming over him with a smile on his face. giving him a slight nod, the man sat in front of him. "what are you doing here jinhyuk?"

"i was just hungry, and besides, you know that this convenience store is near my apartment too." wooseok smiled at him, "i know that. it also seems as if we have a tendency to meet at this convenience store huh?"

jinhyuk laughed, and wooseok realised just how truly beautiful jinhyuk was. how his smiles seemed to be brighter than the sun itself, and his eyes that were brighter than any star.

"then maybe this convenience store could be  _ our _ special place."

—

wooseok burst into the convenience store, and hurriedly took a bottle of iced coffee off the fridge. he was running late for class, as he had to stay up till god knows when just to finish his assignment. his eyes were bloodshot, his head pounding.

he must've been too tired to fully function, as he found himself crashing against someone's body.

"oh my god i'm so so sor— jinhyuk?" looking up at the taller man in front of him, wooseok saw concern flash at the older man's eyes when he saw what state he was in.

"i was going to make a joke on how you crashed into me, but holy shit wooseok, you look like a zombie!"

wooseok sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "this is what university does to you."

"you should go home and rest. or else i'll drag you to my apartment and put you to sleep myself," jinhyuk placed his hands on wooseok's shoulders, gripping him tightly to keep him in place.

yawning, wooseok glared at him. "no! i have an assignment due today, and i need to hand it in."

"but you're  _ tired _ seok, and it's obvious you need rest!"

seeing that wooseok was insistent in his decision, jinhyuk stole the iced coffee from wooseok's hands, and hauled wooseok over his shoulder. the shorter boy squeaked at jinhyuk's sudden actions, and began thrashing against him as jinhyuk ran out of the store, and towards his apartment.

"lee jinhyuk, put me down!"

"no! you need to rest, and we both know i'm right!"

jinhyuk could practically feel wooseok's eyes burning holes on his back, and the older man knew that there was an angry pout on his lips. but there was no way jinhyuk was changing his mind. he was making wooseok rest no matter what, university be damned.

as he was about to type in his apartment's code, the door opened, which startled jinhyuk. lifting his eyes off the ground, wooseok was met with jinhyuk's roommate (who also happened to be his best friend's boyfriend). "seungwoo-hyung! jinhyuk kidnapped me!"

"i did not! you just need to rest, and i'm making you rest. and that's final, kim wooseok."

watching the pair argue with amused eyes, seungwoo kept the door opened as jinhyuk shuffled in, wooseok still hauled over his shoulders.

"have fun on your date with yohan!" jinhyuk shot seungwoo a smile, which the former reciprocated, and left the two on their own.

jinhyuk placed wooseok on his bed, and wrestled him down. seeing as his attempts at escape would lead to failure, wooseok gave up.

"fine. i'll rest now, okay? but if i fail math, then that's your fault." unable to keep the victory smile off his face, jinhyuk pulled the blanket over them, and wrapped his arms around wooseok.

cuddling against jinhyuk's chest, he sighed, the warmth and comfort of jinhyuk's arms lulling him to sleep. "then i take full responsibility for it. but there is no way i'm letting you go anywhere looking like you were dragged across the parking lot and was run over by a bus." he pulled wooseok closer to him, "if you ever need someone to just lie on, or cuddle, i'm always open for it."

for some reason, wooseok couldn't stop his heartbeat from pounding faster. something about jinhyuk just made warmth bloom in his chest, and the way the elder cared so much about his wellbeing isn't helping his increasing heart rate either (he later blamed this on his lack of sleep).

wooseok snaked his arms around jinhyuk's waist, and allowed jinhyuk's breathing to calm him to sleep.

—

it was mid-autumn, and wooseok sat outside the convenience store, sipping banana milk as he watched the leaves fall to the ground.

suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes, and wooseok immediately knew who it was. "jinhyuk, you absolute dumbass! you scared me."

"oops. did you wait too long for me?" shrugging, wooseok replied, "no, i just arrived here five minutes ago. anyways, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

at that, jinhyuk sheepishly smiled as he scratched the back of his neck. wooseok noticed how jinhyuk refused to look him in the eye. sensing his nervousness, wooseok grabbed jinhyuk's hand in his. "hey, what're you so nervous about? it's just me, jinhyuk."

_ that's the thing, it's you _ , jinhyuk thought, as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. exhaling a deep breath, he started, "so i was wondering if you were free this saturday? i kind of wanted to take you on a date, but i'm not sure you're free. and it's completely okay if you aren't free—"

"jinhyuk." jinhyuk stopped rambling, and saw wooseok grinning at him. his eyes were sparkling, and jinhyuk swore that he saw affection in them.

and  _ fuck _ , kim wooseok was absolutely gorgeous. with the way he smiled at jinhyuk, and his pretty eyes, jinhyuk's sure that he's about to melt at the spot.

"i'd love to go on a date with you. this means that this is our first date, isn't it?"

shocked at wooseok's reply, he meekly nodded his head. this elicited a giggle to come out of wooseok's lips, and jinhyuk knows he's fallen hard.

"let's meet up here first, is that okay with you?" jinhyuk asked. grabbing jinhyuk's hand again, wooseok began playing with his fingers. "that's fine with me."

—

"yohan help me! oh my god i don't know what to do!" frantic, wooseok began pacing around his room as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair in frustration.

"woah hyung, you okay?" yohan appeared in front of wooseok's room, and was met with a distressed wooseok with clothes littered around his room. "i don't know what to wear for my date with jinhyuk.." wooseok's voice was soft, and yohan walked over to his best friend. he placed his arm around wooseok's shoulders, and promised to help him.

yohan chose a cream coloured turtle neck, half tucked into a pair of black jeans. it was simple, but something that was both dressy and casual. he then helped put tint on wooseok's lips, and gave him a denim jacket and black combat boots to complete the look.

wooseok was then promptly shoved out of their apartment, with the excuse that he would be late for his date. "tell me everything once you get back hyung! so i can bully you about it!" laughing, yohan ducked as wooseok threw the roll of newspaper he picked up from the floor.

—

to say that jinhyuk was nervous was an understatement to say the least. he sat on the chair in front of the convenience store, feeling as if he was about to throw up. the sound of footsteps and a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and suddenly all air in jinhyuk's lungs were sucked out again.

jinhyuk has always known that wooseok was beautiful, how he seemed to be effortlessly pretty in many ways. he was reminded of that once again as wooseok walked up to him. maybe he was simply intoxicated with kim wooseok himself, but jinhyuk couldn't help but fall for the man over and over again.

needless to say, wooseok feels the same way. seeing jinhyuk in front of him made butterflies in his stomach appear, and his heart rate began picking up. it wasn't his fault that lee jinhyuk was attractive. and although he always blamed his quickening heartbeat on that simple fact, wooseok knew that these feelings were only there when jinhyuk was around.

"hey,” wooseok whispered, and jinhyuk smiled at him. “should we go then?” standing up, jinhyuk took wooseok’s hand in his and interlocked their fingers together. “wait jinhyuk, you haven’t even told me where we’re going yet!” wooseok whined, and it took everything in jinhyuk to not kiss that pout off his lips.

“it’s a surprise, so you’ll find out when we get there,” seeing annoyance and curiosity flash across wooseok’s face, jinhyuk chuckled. wooseok ignored how his heart skipped a beat at jinhyuk’s laugh. “what if you’re taking me somewhere so you could murder me or something?”

“then you’re lucky because you got murdered by someone this handsome.” this earned him a punch on the arm from wooseok, to which jinhyuk exaggeratedly yelped at.

“anyways, we’re here, so you could finally stop making me your human punching bag now.” the pair stopped in front of a tree, and jinhyuk led wooseok up the steps. it was the treehouse they found a month or so ago, one that wooseok mentioned would be a perfect place for a date. inside, lights were strung up on the ceiling, with a mat and picnic basket in the middle. pillows were placed carefully around the mat, with a blanket next to it. anticipating wooseok’s reaction, jinhyuk began fidgeting with his hands. what jinhyuk didn’t expect, was wooseok jumping into his arms, with wooseok’s head buried into the crook of his neck.

“you remembered? thank you jinhyuk. i love it.” the younger’s voice was muffled as he buried himself deeper in jinhyuk’s neck, basking in his comforting scent. slowly wrapping his arms around wooseok’s waist, jinhyuk kissed the top of wooseok’s head. “i’m glad you like it. are you hungry? i have food here.”

suddenly realising his hunger, wooseok sheepishly nodded as jinhyuk pulled him to the centre of the room. he got out the food he prepared for them, and poured wine for them. “i’m surprised you didn’t burn your apartment down whilst cooking.”

“shut up, these weren’t that difficult! and besides, seungwoo-hyung helped me make these.”

—

wooseok found himself curled against jinhyuk once again, their finished dinner long forgotten as they snuggled under the blankets. there were many unspoken words between them, yet they seem to have come to an understanding themselves.

“thank you,” wooseok whispered softly, gazing up at jinhyuk with fondness in his eyes. “for what?”

“for our first date. i had a great time with you.” he bit his lip as he played with the taller man’s shirt. “i’m glad you enjoyed our first date. does this mean i’m eligible for a second date then?” jinhyuk reached to brush wooseok’s hair out of his eyes, then pulled him closer. he couldn’t help but notice how the dim lights cast a serene glow on the younger’s face, and somehow jinhyuk found him even more beautiful.

“hm, maybe,” wooseok laughed, hands still holding fistfuls of jinhyuk’s shirt. jinhyuk let out a muffled sound of protest at wooseok’s reply, which caused him to laugh even more.

soon enough, the pair found themselves falling asleep in each other’s arms once again.

—

“are you telling me, that you and wooseok are  _ still  _ not dating? i’ve always thought you guys were.” seungwoo looked at him quizzingly over his cup of coffee, eyes narrowing at jinhyuk. “i mean, we’ve never agreed that we’re dating, so i suppose we still aren’t.”

a sigh escaped seungwoo’s lips as he shook his head. truthfully, he often wondered how he earned himself a best friend so oblivious and dumb, no matter what others seem to say. “honestly, yohan  _ was  _ right. you and wooseok are absolute idiots.”

“hey! why are you insulting me all of a sudden? as if you didn’t wait for yohan to drunkenly confess to you before going out!”

“to be fair jinhyuk, at least it didn’t take us long to sort our feelings out. see? we’ve been dating for almost a year. but you and wooseok? mutual pining for god knows how long.”

knowing that he wasn’t going to win this argument, jinhyuk shut himself up. to be honest, jinhyuk was scared. he didn’t know whether wooseok truly reciprocated his feelings, and simply thought that the younger could’ve just been trying to be nice. jinhyuk knew that he looked at wooseok as if he put the stars into the sky. but does wooseok look at him the same way?

unbeknowingly to jinhyuk, he does.

—

tonight, the stars were scattered across the night sky, and for once, the city’s lights didn’t cover it. wooseok sat outside the convenience store once again, holding a can of soda in his hand. yohan often joked that wooseok spent more time at the convenience store than he did at their apartment. though, what yohan didn’t know, was that he often bumped into a particularly tall man whenever he came. so coming to this convenience store was simply an excuse to see him.

“hey prince. you look pretty just sitting there.” looking at the owner of the voice, wooseok chuckled, and gave him a smile. “did you really make an effort to talk to me just to flirt?” taking the seat next to him, jinhyuk smiled back. “it’s not my fault you look like a prince under the stars.” wooseok hoped that the darkness covered the way his cheeks flushed. looking at jinhyuk from the side, his eyes began taking in his features.

eyes that were brighter than the stars in the sky, a nose that wooseok wanted to kiss. and his mouth, one that smiled brighter than the sun (wooseok was  _ sure  _ that the sun’s sole competitor was jinhyuk himself). his eyes trailed to jinhyuk’s lips, and wooseok began wondering how it might feel against his own.

realising that he was staring, he looked away before jinhyuk could catch him and call him a creep. he felt embarrassment creep up to him, and wished that jinhyuk didn’t notice. for awhile, it was silent between them. only the distant sound of cars and birds could be heard. wooseok enjoyed moments like these. moments where he could simply sit in a comfortable silence with someone important to him. slowly, he felt a hand interlock their fingers together.

“sorry, your hand seemed cold.” at this, wooseok giggled, but made no move to remove his hands from jinhyuk’s. he leaned his head against jinhyuk’s shoulder, and wooseok thought his heart would jump out of his chest. it was unclear what exactly they were, the two of them completely oblivious to the feelings of the other.

but at this very moment, their hearts beat as one.

—

“hey hyeongjun! how’ve you been?” wooseok separated himself from the bone-crushing hug hyeongjun gave him, eyes crinkling as he looked at the younger boy. “great actually! yohan-hyung’s been pestering me for months to visit you two, and i’m glad i have!”

it was simply impossible for wooseok to not coo at how adorable hyeongjun was. how is he so cute without even trying to? that, wooseok didn’t know. but being yohan’s best friend since childhood, he’s practically known hyeongjun since he was a baby (given that he’s yohan’s cousin afterall), and the three of them used to be inseparable.

“y’know hyeongjun, that wooseok-hyung of yours has been really dumb recently,” yohan said from the kitchen, knowing full well that this would just result in wooseok beating him up later on. “he may be smart, but when it comes to romance, he’s pretty dumb.”

“don’t worry yohan-hyung, i kind of guessed that he would be. knowing how oblivious seok-hyung gets when it comes to love, it’s not even shocking anymore.” hyeongjun shrugged, and took the apple juice yohan offered him. wooseok looked at them shocked, feeling completely betrayed by his two friends. 

“hey! i’m not  _ that  _ oblivious!”

“hyung, you’re more oblivious than seungyoun-hyung is, and you  _ know  _ how oblivious that guy is,” yohan retorted back. wooseok sighed in defeat. why are his own friends attacking him for his obliviousness? besides, as if they know more. how could he be so sure that jinhyuk himself likes him back?

hyeongjun and yohan now sat in their living room, having a heated battle of mario kart on the switch. It was an amusing sight, really. a taekwondo elite groaning in frustration at a high school student who just blue shelled him, and if wooseok wasn’t so preoccupied with his own thoughts, he would’ve been laughing at them. shaking those thoughts away, he moved to join them in their game.

“oi, don’t start the next game without me!”

—

kim wooseok was  _ pretty _ to say the least. although the man himself seemed to disagree, it was evident in the way people’s stares lingered when they saw him. it was no surprise whenever he got a new confession from a random stranger each week, each one of them beginning the same way—  _ love at first sight. _

he preferred to stay within the sidelines, fading beneath the crowd. so it often annoyed wooseok to no end when a random group of people would gather around him to see if the  _ campus prince  _ was truly  _ that  _ beautiful.

speed walking through the crowd, he kept his head down in an attempt to avoid people’s stares on him. being naturally shy, situations like these made wooseok completely anxious. suddenly, he felt himself bumping into someone, a strong pair of familiar arms keeping him steady at his waist. looking up, he met with jinhyuk’s eyes.

“let’s get you out of here, yeah?” grabbing his hand, jinhyuk slowly pulled wooseok away from the crowd. though he appreciated the gesture, the staring got worse. it didn’t help with the fact that jinhyuk was the captain of the basketball club; meaning that people’s eyes were  _ constantly  _ at him.

but wooseok didn’t pull away. the anxiousness he once felt whilst within the crowd was gone, and was replaced with fondness. with jinhyuk, he felt a sense of security, as if he could protect him from the prying eyes of people.

hand in hand, they ran from the crowd of people, laughter getting louder with each step they took. when they stopped, they found themselves in front of that convenience store again. “how about we go and eat some ramen?” jinhyuk dragged him into the store, grabbing a basket and throwing in whatever food he could get his hands on.

somehow, no matter where they are, they always seem to find each other, right at this convenience store.

—

apparently, after that stunt jinhyuk pulled a day ago, the whole university seems to think that wooseok and jinhyuk are dating. though it was finally a break from people constantly asking wooseok out, it didn’t mean that his heart didn’t do a 360 at the thought of  _ dating  _ jinhyuk. scoffing at the thought, he returned to his seat next to yohan in the library.

“you and jinhyuk-hyung are truly so dumb. the whole school practically thinks you guys are dating, and yet you two aren’t even dating? i’m tempted to use my taekwondo skills on you to knock some sense into your head. but i’m your best friend, so i won’t. bet hangyul wouldn’t mind doing it for me though,” yohan didn’t lift his eyes from the textbook he was reading as wooseok punched him on the shoulder. feigning pain, yohan pouted at him. “ow! here i am, trying to give you useful advice with love and this is what you do to me? i feel hurt wooseok.”

“your advice isn’t even  _ helpful! _ you do nothing but  _ clown  _ me for being dumb,” wooseok rolled his eyes at yohan, setting his books down on the table.

“hey losers, miss me?” at that, yohan and wooseok looked to the sound of the voice, and saw seungyoun standing in front of them, hands on his hips and a big grin on his face. unable to keep the grin off their faces, the two boys rushed to give seungyoun a hug. “how was your trip?”

“it was amazing! it would’ve been better if you and wooseok were with me though,” seungyoun said, whilst dragging a chair from the other table for him to sit on. “so tell me, what’s been going on while i was gone?”

yohan only smirked at wooseok before he went on a full rant.

“oh my  _ god  _ seungyoun-hyung! i’ve finally found someone more oblivious than you are!” wooseok shot yohan a glare. “i am  _ not!  _ and for your information, neither of us is sure what the other feels!”

“so you and jinhyuk-hyung are simply acting all domestic because you’re friends? i doubt jinhyuk-hyung would do  _ any  _ of what he does with you with seungwoo.” wooseok looked at him pointedly, before firing back. “you never know!  _ i  _ hug and cuddle you, i also hold your hand sometimes.”

“but you don’t look at me as if i’m brighter than the sun. as if i held the entire galaxy in my eyes. hate to break it to you wooseok, but that’s  _ exactly  _ how you look at jinhyuk-hyung. and he looks at you the same way. also, it would be weird if you looked at me like that; only one person is allowed to look at me like that!” seungyoun looked at the two of his friends with confused eyes, barely following through their conversation.

“wait, wait! let me get this straight,” seungyoun interrupted them, wooseok and yohan looking at him in confusion. “you, kim wooseok, is completely in love with jinhyuk, who probably feels the same way as you do but you’re oblivious and doesn’t think he does. and you, yohan, is in love with seungwoo-hyung— but everybody knows that.”

he pointed a finger at wooseok, and continued. “also, what are the rumours about you and jinhyuk dating if you two  _ aren’t  _ dating then?” raking his mind for a reply, wooseok stared at yohan and seungyoun, dumbfounded at his own friends cornering him about his lovelife. “it’s… a long story.” he brought his hands up to his temples and massaged it, a headache beginning to start.

wooseok’s phone dinged, signalling a message. ignoring his friends discussing how they’d make him and jinhyuk begin dating, he checked who it was from.

** _olaf ❤️_ **

_ so about that second date,, r u free on friday night? _

_ it’s ok if u aren’t !! _

smiling, wooseok typed a reply. “ooh, a second date?” startled, wooseok looked behind him to see seungyoun looking over his shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows. rolling his eyes, wooseok flicked seungyoun on the forehead.

** _seokie <3_ **

_ yup! i should be free on friday night :)) _

_ where do you want to meet? _

** _olaf ❤️_ **

_ i’ll pick you up from your apartment! _

_ is 7pm good? _

** _seokie <3_ **

_ that’s great actually!! i’ll see you then ☺️ _

wooseok was full on grinning at this point, with yohan and seungyoun looking at him concerned.

“he looks terrifying… yohan, should we make a run for it?” nodding, the two ran behind the shelves to avoid wooseok throwing pens at them. 

—

jinhyuk sat across from seungwoo, the older texting on his phone. “hey, yohan told me that you asked wooseok out on a second date?” raising an eyebrow at him, seungwoo looked at jinhyuk questioningly.

“i did. i was going to tell you, but i guess yohan’s faster than me,” jinhyuk laughed, suddenly feeling nervous. “are you going to finally tell him how you feel?”

“i don’t know, maybe? what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” sighing in exasperation, seungwoo knew that he’d be having  _ this  _ conversation again. why did he and yohan get stuck with such oblivious best friends? “i don’t know about  _ you,  _ lee jinhyuk, but wooseok seems pretty whipped for you. have you seen the way he looks at you?” jinhyuk shrugged, which caused seungwoo to groan at him.

“you better tell him how you feel, or else you two will just be mutual pining forever.”

“okay, okay! i will. only because if i don’t agree, you’d probably guillotine me.” clicking his tongue at him, seungwoo stood from the table. “listen, you have to trust yohan and i on this. whatever you feel for wooseok is reciprocated, okay? yohan’s had to deal with wooseok’s obliviousness on the daily, and i have to deal with yours.”

he continued, “please just tell each other how you feel so we don’t have to  _ suffer  _ anymore.” although seungwoo is his best friend, jinhyuk just couldn’t believe him. maybe it was just the thought of wooseok not liking him back that always prevented him from confessing. and even though the whole world would yell at him for being oblivious to the other’s feelings, it wasn’t jinhyuk’s fault that he didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

“he likes you a lot, you know. whenever i see him looking at you, he’s always got such a fond look on his face, and you look at him the same way. besides, the whole university is already convinced you two are dating with how domestic you guys act.” seungwoo ruffled his hair and gave him a reassuring smile.

maybe seungwoo was right. it’s truly now or never, right? with the sudden burst of confidence, jinhyuk only hoped that his confidence would last him till friday night.

—

for some unknown reason, wooseok was  _ extremely  _ nervous. he tried to reassure himself that he’s been on a date with jinhyuk before. that he shouldn’t be this nervous. yet this wouldn’t stop the way his heart raced at the thought of even  _ going  _ on a date with jinhyuk. god, what had he  _ done  _ to him?

“hyung, you okay? you’ve been fidgeting a lot.” shifting from his position across from wooseok, yohan moved to sit next to him. leaning his head on yohan’s shoulder, wooseok sighed. “i don’t know yohanie, i just feel really nervous for some reason.”

“it’s just normal to be, afterall, you  _ are  _ planning on confessing to jinhyuk-hyung today right?” yohan brought his hand up to stroke wooseok’s hair, hoping it would calm the older boy. relaxing into his best friend’s touch, he nodded.

“he should be here soon too…” just then, their doorbell rang, and wooseok felt his heartbeat quickening (as if it was even possible for it to  _ go faster _ ). standing up from his spot next to yohan, he went to open the door. wooseok felt his breath hitch at the back of his throat.

perhaps it was the way that jinhyuk smiled at him once he opened the door, or the way that jinhyuk just looked  _ beautiful,  _ that wooseok found it hard to speak. luckily for him, yohan spoke instead.

“jinhyuk-hyung! are you here to pick up wooseok-hyung?” yohan excitedly waved at jinhyuk from behind wooseok. flashing yohan a smile, jinhyuk nodded. diverting his attention to wooseok, jinhyuk held out his hand for him to take. “you ready?” taking the older’s hand into his, wooseok gave him a shy smile. “yeah.” he gave yohan a small wave before they left his apartment.

as they walked to jinhyuk’s car, jinhyuk couldn’t help himself from stealing small glances at the smaller boy next to him. he noticed how he seemed more fidgety than normal, just from the way that his left hand constantly played with the hem of his shirt, or how tightly he was gripping the older boy’s hand. jinhyuk gave wooseok’s hand a reassuring squeeze and laced their fingers together.

funnily enough, jinhyuk himself was  _ so  _ nervous that he felt like throwing up. opening the other side of his car, he made sure wooseok got in first before he got in himself, and jinhyuk was biting the inside of his cheek in nervousness. “hey… you okay?” wooseok’s eyes were filled with worry as he looked at jinhyuk. the older closed his before calming himself down.

“i’m okay now.” the latter revved the engine of the car, and the two set off. sometime in their journey, wooseok’s hand made its way into jinhyuk’s. his thumb caressed the back of jinhyuk’s hand. it  _ felt  _ domestic. it  _ felt  _ sweet.

“we’re here.”

the pair got out of the car, and was met with a restaurant. wooseok immediately looked at jinhyuk, confusion painting his face. the former scratched the back of his neck, “i thought maybe we could grab something first before i brought you to where i planned to go. and i know you’d kill me if i brought you somewhere  _ too  _ fancy, so i thought this was the best option…”

wooseok laughed at jinhyuk, eyes gazing up at him with affection. he pulled jinhyuk towards the restaurant, and the taller boy followed.

inside, a waitress led them to a table towards the back of the restaurant. sitting down, wooseok let himself get distracted by the aesthetic of the restaurant. there was a comfortable silence between them before one of them spoke. “so, if this date is a success then do i get a third date?” 

wooseok perched his chin on the back of his hand, looking at jinhyuk behind his eyelashes. “hm, maybe? if you’re lucky, you’ll get more than a third date,” he said, winking at jinhyuk. this caused the other boy to blush, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. giggling at his reaction, wooseok reached out to play with jinhyuk’s fingers (he didn’t know when this became a habit, but neither of them were complaining about it).

a waitress arrived at their table, and the two ordered. once she left, jinhyuk’s eyes were on wooseok again. suddenly shy at the attention the older was giving him, he hid behind his hands. “no, why are you hiding behind your hands? i want to see your pretty face.” wooseok looked between his fingers to see jinhyuk pouting at him. softly kicking him under the table, wooseok slowly put his hands down. “shut up you flirt.”

it didn’t take long for their food to arrive, and the pair was enveloped into a comfortable silence, both engrossed in their food.

—

they sat in jinhyuk’s car, the radio softly playing an overplayed pop song. for awhile, neither of them spoke. “hey… there’s somewhere else i want to take you.” 

“okay, are you going to tell me where it is? or is it another secret of yours.” grinning, wooseok looked at jinhyuk, who avoided his eyes. “it’s another secret.”

as jinhyuk drove them to the ‘mysterious destination’, wooseok began humming the song playing on the radio. his sweet voice filled the air, and jinhyuk  _ swore  _ he got goosebumps. but as time went on, wooseok began  _ belting  _ in the car. trying hard not to lose focus and burst out laughing, jinhyuk found it difficult to do so, especially when wooseok made it his personal mission to get him to crack up.

“c’mon jinhyuk! a one direction song is playing, you  _ have  _ to sing it with me!”

“no! i’m driving!”

this only caused wooseok to sing  _ louder. _ unable to stop himself, jinhyuk burst out laughing. laughing along with him, wooseok’s heart swelled at the way he made jinhyuk laugh. if he was given the chance to make him laugh like this everyday, he would definitely do so. 

at this very moment, wooseok knew, that he is perhaps, completely in love with lee jinhyuk.

—

jinhyuk brought him to a beach. wooseok could smell the distinct smell of it’s salty waters, and hear the waves crashing against the shore. gasping at the view in front of him, he dashed closer to the water. it was  _ beautiful.  _ there were no other people besides them, the place completely serene. above them, the moon shone brightly as the stars twinkled in the sky. it was magical, and wooseok felt as if he was in a dream.

“i thought you’d might like a nightly stroll on the beach, so i brought you here.” jinhyuk smiled at him, and for a moment, wooseok’s heart stopped. right now, it doesn't matter what people thought of them. it doesn’t matter if they’re just friends or if they’re dating. right now, wooseok is simply happy to just be with jinhyuk. 

but it would’ve been nice if they were dating.

smiling back at him, wooseok snaked his arms around jinhyuk’s waist. almost instantly, jinhyuk’s own arms were wrapped around wooseok, and the latter pulled him closer. the two of them just stood there, right in the middle of the beach, arms wrapped around each other as the night grew deeper. it was  _ terribly  _ sweet, as the two looked at each other with so much affection in their eyes.

sighing, wooseok rested his head on the crook of jinhyuk’s neck. he tightened his grip on the older, his breath tickling jinhyuk’s neck. 

“hey hyuk, what are we?” moving his head from jinhyuk’s neck, he looked at jinhyuk, eyes nervously searching the other’s face.

“we can be whatever  _ you  _ want us to be. what do  _ you  _ want us to be? because  _ i  _ know what i want  _ us  _ to be.”

feeling a sudden burst of confidence, wooseok brought his face closer to jinhyuk’s. “i want there to be an  _ us.  _ i want to be able to go around and call you my boyfriend. i want  _ you. _ ”

“me too.”

and suddenly a pair of lips crashed against wooseok. he didn’t know for how long he’s been waiting for this to happen, as he melted against jinhyuk’s touch. tightening his grip on wooseok’s waist, jinhyuk pulled him closer, tilting his head.

pulling away, jinhyuk leaned his forehead against wooseok. “does that mean i’m your boyfriend now?”

“...yes? unless you don’t want to be,” pouting, wooseok tried to free himself from jinhyuk’s arms, who pulled the smaller boy back into his arms. “no, i very much want to be.”

this time, wooseok pulled jinhyuk down to crash their lips once again. he felt jinhyuk smile in their kiss, which caused a grin to appear on his face too. his fingers caressed the older’s face as he deepened their kiss, and  _ god,  _ wooseok felt intoxicated.

his heart was going frantic again, and he felt every corner of his mind filled with jinhyuk, and jinhyuk only.

_ jinhyuk,  _ who was always there for him.  _ jinhyuk,  _ who comforted him whenever his emotional walls came crashing down.  _ jinhyuk,  _ who always made his heart skip with his pretty smile.  _ jinhyuk,  _ who looked at him as if the whole universe revolved around wooseok, and wooseok only.  _ jinhyuk,  _ who was kissing him as if he couldn’t get enough of him.

and under the moonlight, in the tranquility of the beach, they were content.

—

“wooseok, i don't think it’s healthy how often you’ve ordered the  _ same  _ pork bun everyday when we come into the convenience store. the lady at the counter literally asked if you wanted the usual!”

“shut up, as if you haven’t been buying the same packet of ramen for past month either.” laughing, jinhyuk sat across his boyfriend, who was busy punching yohan’s arm.

“you know, if it wasn’t for us knowing the fact that you two are dating, we wouldn’t even figure it out with how often you two argue — despite you guys being disgustingly domestic in front of us,” seungwoo joked, as he passed his soda to yohan, who gave him a grateful smile. scoffing wooseok replied, “that’s not arguing, and besides, it’s not our fault that you and yohan are just  _ disgustingly  _ cheesy!” this resulted in yohan giving him a dejected look.

bursting into laughter once again, jinhyuk’s heart swelled with happiness. catching wooseok’s eyes, jinhyuk noted how wooseok’s eyes grew soft as he looked at jinhyuk. “i love you,” he mouthed.

“i love you too.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to you for getting through This Mess ig,,  
ending is lowkey rushed ngl but It’s Okay  
kudos and comments are always really appreciated!!
> 
> thanks for reading !! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> twitter: @goldenhallows


End file.
